


On the Job.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: Reader and Jim meet at the bar, you have some fun until the morning after that is.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Reader
Kudos: 9





	On the Job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, just a short. 
> 
> Suffice it to say I'm making NO money from this and do NOT intend to.

You downed your martini savoring the taste on your tongue, you ordered another, "Rum and coke please." 

The man's voice was strong, demanding, you looked at him, he was fair haired and handsome, he glanced at you.

"Hey there." He stuck his hand out and you shook his, it was a strong handshake, your hand tingled where he touched it. 

"Jim Gordon. What's your poison?" His voice was husky as he asked.

You had a feeling you recognized the name.

"Oh I've already ordered, but thanks, so you local?" You glanced at him, his blue eyes blazed with fire.

You made small talk, laughing at his fairly standard jokes, playing with your straw and fluttering your eyelashes.

He gave you a wink as he told a particularly ridiculous story about an army of penguins, you didn't believe him but he didn't need to know that. 

"So you wanna' get out of here?" He asked as the cab pulled up, you tapped the heel of your shoe on the ground.

Considering for a moment, "A little fun couldn't hurt."

Well it could especially in Gotham but you were sure you'd heard something good about him somewhere.

As you got back he only had to shut the door and you jumped on him, he kissed you passionately, his lips still tasted of rum.

He hoisted you up against the door, he was stronger than he looked, "You want me to take you right up against this door?" 

Jim's voice was husky as grinded his cock against your aching pussy, "Fuck yes." You carded your hands through his soft hair, messing it up in the process

You liked it better that way, his bulge sent heat pooling to your loins when you jerked your hips against his.

His cologne filled your nostrils as he leaned his weight against the door, one hand on your ass, the other unzipping his fly.

Feeling a wave of confidence you stilled his hand and wrapped one arm around his neck and shoved his waistband down, trousers and underwear pooling around his feet.

You gulped seeing his cock jutting out, it made your mouth water and your pussy hot, "Fuck me now." You breathed.

"Your wish is my command, ah but I gotta' get my wallet, got protection in there." You whined and pouted at the loss.

But you knew he was right, when he was completely safe he came back with a half grin, "Where were we?"

Thrusting a hand out you cupped him, the fair haired man bit back a groan, "About here I think." You giggled.

It was hot and heavy in your hand, you guided him to your pussy as he lifted your legs up and around him, he took over guiding it.

"Need me to finger you first?", You were appreciative of the concern, "No I like the pain, enhances the pleasure for me."

"Right, well here goes." His dick pushed up and when it met the bare flesh of your pussy unimpeded, he spoke roughly, "Fuck...no panties." 

You just smirked but your expression contorted when you felt the bulbous tip spread your lips apart thrusting in slowly.

Jim pushed in inch by glorious inch, his wide shaft heaving your walls open, it was a scorching heat invading you, the sting delicious.

He got halfway before your patience wore thin and you jerked yourself down further onto him, "Fuck you're so wet." 

"Fuck me Jim, do it hard." You kissed his tensed jaw and took his earlobe between your teeth.

He shuddered when he bottomed out, filling you up to your capacity he rocked in and out slowly at first despite your insistence that you could take it.

His hands slipped up the back of your thigh feeling your exposed ass the further it went up, he squeezed the cheek, "So sexy."

"Stick it up it." You gasped out as his shaft slid up into you with ease now as your pussy soaked, "I am." 

"No, I mean stick your finger up my ass." You'd never been shy about your desires but his face went beet red, "Never done that before, you sure?"

"Yeah." You brought his finger to your mouth and sucked on it lewdly all the while locking your eyes with his lust blown ones. 

When he was adequately lubricated he reached around and found your pucker, he slowly inserted his middle finger to the knuckle watching your face as it contorted in pleasure.

A minute later you were fucking in earnest, his finger pumping into your ass in sync with his cock in your pussy at breakneck speed you trailed your hands over his clothed biceps as he mouthed at your nipple through your clingy dress.

It was a good thing you didn't do undies, you mused but as he gave a sharp snap of the hips upwards your thoughts melted away, his cock jutting against that special place making you see stars.

You heart raced as you watched his face, entranced by his sheer pleasure, his thick veiny cock rutting into you now desperately, he bit back a moan as you shoved your hand down toying with your clit.

"I'm close fuck." He leaned his head against yours as his cock made squelching sounds as it pulled out almost all the way only to be thrust straight back up, making you whimper.

Your clit tingled with pleasure, "Yes, fuck, harder Jim please.", The pressure inside you broke and you screamed when his teeth grazed your nipple through the thin fabric.

Your back arched and pleasure reverberated, making your pussy thrum and clench around Jim, "So fucking beautiful, I'm gonna' -" 

Before he could finish the sentence he came hips stuttering and hands gripping your hips desperately, Jim gave long drawn-out moan and pulled his soft shaft out.

You had one more trick up your sleeve, you pulled the condom off and emptied the contents over your face, tasting it as some landed in your open mouth.

"Yummy." You smiled up at him, "You are a very bad girl." His gruff voice retorted as he stood there with wide eyes.

You continued into the night but by morning you had to leave, work was calling, "I gotta' go too, out of curiosity what do you do?"

"I work at the GCPD, I'm new."

"Oh shit. So _you're_ my new colleague." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Merry Xmas.


End file.
